


Let's Go Home

by IvoryLotus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hide thinks of everything, Hurt Kaneki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Nagachika Hideyoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryLotus/pseuds/IvoryLotus
Summary: Hide saves Kaneki after the Anteiku raid and takes him home.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how things should have gone.

Hide couldn’t think of a time he had ever been more scared in his life as he ran through the streets toward Anteiku. 

When he had found out the CCG was planning a raid on the coffee shop, he had known Kaneki would do anything in his power to protect his friends, even at the cost of his own life, and Hide couldn’t let that happen. 

He quickly put a plan in place and infiltrated the ranks of the CCG assault teams. He even managed to swipe two quinque knives forged from the leftovers used to create the quinque used by investigators. They aren’t as powerful as the quinque used by investigators but are still an efficient weapon against ghouls, and Hide had been training with knives since Kaneki went missing. 

His quinque are currently sheathed at his side, one on each thigh, with his backpack carrying the rest of his supplies as he runs through the darkened allies, hoping and praying he finds his best friend before anyone from the CCG does. 

He rounds a corner and stumbles to a stop, his blood freezing in his veins at the sight before him. Laying completely still in a dark puddle on the ally floor is his missing best friend. He’s wearing skin tight black clothing that has never been Kaneki’s style, has a leather mask with a grotesque smile and an eye patch over his right eye, and hair that would be as pure white as freshly fallen snow if it weren’t matted to his skull with what looked like blood. 

It doesn’t matter how different he looks. Hide would recognize Kaneki no matter what he looked like. Hide moves forward, completely numb, and drops to his knees beside his best friend before gently removing the ghouls mask. He can feel the blood soaking into the fabric of his stolen uniform, but he doesn’t care as he takes in the state of his friend in the dim light. 

Kaneki is a mess. 

Cuts and bruises litter his body, the bright white of bone is clearly visible in his disfigured left arm, there is a large gash between his neck and shoulder as if someone tried to decapitate him, and a gaping hole in his abdomen that’s large enough for Hide to put his head in. Tears gather in his eyes as he pulls Kaneki’s limp body into his arms only to freeze in shock as Kaneki begins to cough violently, blood splattering on Hide’s chest. 

Hide’s mind races, trying to catch up to the situation as he sits Kaneki more upright to prevent him from aspirating on the blood. The idea that anyone could still be alive with such severe injuries in unbelievable, but the proof is in his arms with Kaneki’s head resting on his shoulder, small shallow puffs of air ghosting along his neck. 

Suddenly Hide remembers reading that ghouls are able to regenerate from grievous injuries almost immediately after eating even a small amount of flesh. Hide pulls his backpack off as quickly as he can without disturbing the injured boy cradled protectively in his arms, and begins rummaging in his bag. 

It doesn’t take long before his hand comes into contact with a plastic bag, and he pulls out his prize. Inside is a slab of human meat that Hide had cut from a body that was waiting to be cremated. Cutting up a human like that had left him a little nauseous but there really wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Kaneki. Hide opened the bag and nudged Kaneki gently. 

“Kaneki?” he called softly, mindful of the fact that CCG investigators or other ghouls could be nearby. “Kaneki? I need you to wake up for me. You have to eat something so you can heal.” 

He continues to try to wake him up for a few more minutes, but it was becoming clear his injuries were too great for him to be waking up anytime soon. Hide leaned back against the ally wall as he contemplated his options. He could hear the fighting in the distance getting closer every minute and knew they couldn’t stay here much longer, but if he moved Kaneki before he ate something he could potentially hurt him more. 

Making up his mind, he opened the plastic bag and took a bite of the flesh with a grimaced before chewing. Once the flesh was thoroughly chewed he tilted Kaneki’s head back and sealed their lips together, forcing Kaneki to swallow the mouthful, before repeating the process. 

Hide was pleased to see that the wounds were slowly starting to heal by the time they were done. Unfortunately, they couldn’t wait for them to heal completely since the sound of fighting was growing closer by the second. 

He threw the plastic into the dumpster by them before digging in his backpack again to pull out two extra sets of clothes. Hide quickly pulled one set over his CCG uniform before turning to Kaneki to do the same. He had initially chosen the dark colored clothing to help prevent them from being spotted, but it had the added benefit of hiding all the blood that now covered both of them. 

Hide threw the black hood over Kaneki’s blood stained white locks, tucked his mask into his pocket, and carefully pulled Kaneki onto his back. 

“Let’s go home,” he whispered. 

He tossed his now empty backpack into the dumpster with the plastic bag and started to make his way toward the sewer entrance he knew was half a block away. They luckily didn’t run into any trouble on their way to the sewer and were able to slip in undetected. After that it only took Hide about an hour to navigate the sewer before coming out less than a block away from his apartment, his best friend safely within his grasp. 

OoO

Hide was starting to become incredibly worried. 

Kaneki had been unconscious for three days now and wasn’t showing any signs of waking. His wounds have all healed, even the huge hole in his abdomen, and aside from being a little pale, he looks perfectly healthy even if he looks different. Hide sits back as he observes the changes in his sleeping friend that are only more obvious in the light of day. 

The most obvious change is his now bright white hair. It’s a stark contrast from the black he has always known and only serves to highlight all the other changes. His face is now slimmer, his features more defined, his nails are now as black as his hair used to be, there isn’t a single gram of fat left anywhere on his body, lean corded muscles now on display along with a well-defined six pack. 

Hide has always found Kaneki stunning but now he looks almost ethereal. 

He used to spend hours watching Kaneki read, completely entranced by his friend. He had always been the most expressive when lost in a book, but it was the moments when he would look up, catch Hide’s eye, and give him a small but genuine smile, that he lived for. Kaneki may look different and his soul may be battered and bruised, but when it’s all said and done he’s still Kaneki. Still Hide’s best friend. Still the man he loves even though he knows his feelings aren’t returned. 

Hide heaves a deep sigh, forcing his thoughts back to the present, and stretching his body in a long line and being rewarded when his back pops in several places. He glances back at Kaneki, and seeing there is still no change, decided he is in desperate need of caffeine. 

He looks back to Kaneki one more time before making his way to the kitchen. He’s barely slept since rescuing Kaneki and bringing him back to his apartment, simply to worried to sleep for long before jolting awake in a panic. 

Hide starts the coffee and pulls some cookies out of the cupboard to munch on. It’s hardly a balanced meal but he’s to tired for anything else. With a resigned sigh he takes another bite of a cookie and nearly chokes on it when he looks up and see’s Kaneki leaning heavily on the doorway looking like he’s about to fall over. 

“Kaneki!?” he exclaims in shock, rushing over to support his friend. 

He’s tempted to take him back to bed but decides the couch is just as close, and now that he’s finally awake he really wants to get some food, aka human flesh, in him before he goes back to sleep. 

He gently lowers him onto the couch before taking a seat next to him. An awkward silence falls over them as Kaneki does his best to avoid looking at him and sits stiffly at his side. In all honesty, he looks like a cornered animal, like he is ready to bolt any second. Hide has known Kaneki practically his whole life however, and he has a pretty good idea why he’s strung like a bow. 

“You know you really had me worried. There was so much blood I thought you were going to die. If you were still human, you probably would have…” Hide trails off. The reality of what could have happened hitting him in the gut, leaving him a little breathless. He sees Kaneki tense up even further and quickly continues before he gets the wrong idea. “It’s a good thing ghouls have super healing though because otherwise I would be short a best friend.” Kaneki looks at him in shock. 

“Hide…” 

“What? You thought becoming a ghoul would change anything? No matter what happens you will always be my best friend, and the person I love-” his eyes widen as he realizes he just confessed the feelings that he had been hiding since middle school! 

He looks at Kaneki and sees his eyes are also wide, his jaw slack in apparent surprise. 

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! Quick Hide think! 

“If I had known that brewing some coffee was all it took to wake you up I would have made some a couple days ago!” he laughs nervously while rubbing the back of his head, his voice cracking in a way it hasn’t since high school. 

Kaneki opens his mouth, clearly unwilling to let the subject drop, before frowning in confusion. 

“Wait. A couple days ago?” he questions, sounding confused but clearly more relaxed now that he knew Hide wasn’t going to reject him for being a ghoul. Hide for one was happy for the change of subject and was quick to reply. 

“Yeah, you have been asleep for three days. Had me worried sick!” he exclaimed. Kaneki looked like he was digesting that information but still looked confused. 

“But my wounds are healed,” he states in confusion, “I don’t remember eating but my wounds were to severe to heal on their own after being exposed to RC inhibitors.” Kaneki is talking more to himself than Hide at this point but he decides to answer anyway. 

“I fed you when I found you. I had read that ghouls needed to eat to heal so…” Hide trails off as he takes in Kaneki’s increasingly horrified expression. 

“Um… Kaneki?” The question in his tone breaks Kaneki out of his thoughts, and suddenly, he is on Hide. 

“Oh my God, Hide!” he exclaims, his hands gripping his shoulders, suddenly very close to his face. “How could you be so reckless? I could have killed you! Let me see how bad it is!” he nearly shouts, suddenly trying to remove his clothes. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Hide yells, his shirt already partially removed. “I said I fed you, not that I was the food!” 

Thankfully, Kaneki paused his attempts to undress him, because there is no way he will be able to keep his thoughts clean with his sexy best friend in his lap and undressing him. 

“So I didn’t hurt you?” he questions. 

“No, you didn’t hurt me,” but he was currently in danger of dying from embarrassment due to his slowly growing erection. “I fed you some flesh while you were unconscious.” 

“Oh,” Kaneki stated while sitting back slightly, but still in Hide’s lap. “Thanks.” 

“No problem,” Hide replies, trying to get control of his raging hormones but having little success with the beautiful man still straddling him. God give him strength! 

“So how did you get me to eat while I was unconscious?” Hide could feel the color flood his face. 

“Well, you wouldn’t wake up so I fed you from my mouth,” Hide muttered quietly, hoping Kaneki wouldn’t hear him, but a quick glance told him that he had. Kaneki was staring past him with a dazed look in his eyes while lightly touching his lips. 

Hide was mortified. He knew this would bring them back to his love confession and Kaneki was going to hate him. He was frantically trying to figure out how to escape with his sexy best friend still in his lap when said sexy best friend suddenly had him pinned to the couch. 

“Um… Kaneki?” he questioned, suddenly unsure of what was happening. 

“You just keep saving me,” he breathes, tears gathering in his eyes while bringing his hands up to gently cup Hide’s face. “You save me even when I’m not worth saving.” 

Hide opens his mouth to protest, because Kaneki means everything to him and he will always be worth saving, but suddenly Kaneki’s lips are on his and every thought has vacated the premises. It takes a few moments for his brain to come back online, but when it does Kaneki is starting to pull away. 

Hide surges forward and deepens the kiss, unwilling to let this moment end. He can feel Kaneki smile into the kiss and his heart soars. Nothing will ever beat the taste of Kaneki’s smile. They pull apart only once the need to breathe becomes to strong to ignore. The loving smile Kaneki is directing at Hide leaves him breathless for an entirely different reason. 

“I love you,” Hide states breathlessly. 

“I love you too,” Kaneki replies without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed my short story!


End file.
